My Hotel Roommate
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Sakura has to stay in a hotel for half a year because her parents forced her to, she seems to hate it there until she finds out who her her hotel roommate is. SasuSaku, a little rated M talk
1. Teammate For a Roommate?

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter One-Teammate for a Roommate???

Sakura came back from training one day, Sakura's mom didn't even say "hi" when her daughter opened the door.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" she said in a serious tone, it was almost scary, "O-okay…" Sakura said, wondering if she had done anything wrong.

They sat down on a couch, "Your father and I have been working very hard these past few days but we're still running low on money…we thought that we'd send you to a hotel for half a year so our house could only have 2/3 of it's usual work for a few months and revive our budget" Sakura's mom said, "What? You mean…in my own room? Alone? With no friends or family?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well…the hotel manager said that there would be someone staying with you…I'm sure that you and that stranger will be good friends in no time flat" Sakura's mom said, trying REALLY hard to get Sakura positive about staying there, "Do I have to???" Sakura asked, Sakura's mom sighed, "Yes, you have to".

Sakura thrust her lower lip out, slumped back into her chair, crossed her arms and whispered under her breath "Kuso…".

The next day…

Sakura's dad drove her to the hotel, it was a luxury 5-star called "Four Seasons Hotel", but Sakura still hated it.

"Bye, Daddy" Sakura said and waved to her dad, "Bye, Cherry Blossom!! I'm see you in half a year!" Sakura's dad almost sounded happy, Sakura groaned and trudged into the hotel.

The manager, Mr. Ichi Ban, asked "Name please?", "Haruno, Sakura" Sakura said, sounding depressed, "Right this way, please" Ichi said and led Sakura to her room.

"You'll find your new roommate a bit…how do you young ones call it…emo" Ichi said before walking off in a princely manner, "Emo???" Sakura asked herself, and opened the door, there was Sasuke on a bed, reading a book…without a shirt.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!!!??" she screamed, "Ow..you're making my ears bleed" Sasuke said, emotionless. "You're gonna make my nose bleed!!" Sakura thought, looking at his uncovered chest. "How do get here!!??" Sakura screamed, "I couldn't pay my bill for my house so I got kicked out and had to move in here" Sasuke said, his eyes still on the book, his voice still emotionless.

"Why'd the manager say Sasuke-kun was emo??? He's as emotionless as any guy can get" Sakura thought.

She glanced at her watch, "It's dinner time" she said, "Hn" Sasuke said, Sakura smiled at the sound of his voice, even if it was only a "hn".

Sakura turned on the water heater (what's that thing called???) and waited for the water to boil, "Want me to make you some ramen, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, "No" Sasuke replied, emotionless.

"I bet you'll be friends no time flat…"Sakura mumbled under breath, mocking her mom's words, "Hm? Did you say something?" Sasuke asked, his eyes shifting from his book to Sakura, Sakura blushed, "AH!! NO!! Keep reading your book, hehehehe!!!" Sakura said, "I sound like an idiot…" Sakura thought.

When the ramen was done, Sakura sat down at the desk and waited for it to cool, taking the time to look around her new room. There were 2 beds (Thank goodness…XD), a fridge, a plasma screen TV, a laptop with internet, a huge window that filled up the whole left wall and of course, the desk she was on right now.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Do you have any shirts?" she asked, Sasuke looked at her with a weird face, "They're in the washing machine…do _you_ have any shirts besides the one you're wearing right now?" Sasuke asked Sakura right back. Sakura thought for a moment, then she suddenly looked sick, "I LEFT MY SUITCASES IN THE CAR!!!!!!!" she screamed, Sasuke winced.

"AHHH!!! And I'm spending half a year here!!! How'll I stay in the same shirt for half a year!!!???" Sakura screamed, then she recollected herself, and said in a funny, cracked up voice, "I just will".

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura with a weird face, "She's so crazy…" he thought.

Then Sakura sensed that the ramen was cool, she grabbed her chopsticks and shouted, "ITADEKIMASU!!!!!!", Sasuke winced again, "You know… you can just say it" Sasuke said, "Oh right, sorry…" Sakura said.

Then she started to noisily slurp up her ramen, much like Naruto, but it made sense since she hadn't had any breakfast and it was now evening.

In a matter of minutes, the ramen was all gone. "Time for my bath!!!" she squealed, grabbed a bathrobe and headed into the separate washroom.

Sakura took off her shirt and pants and started running the bath water. In the other room, Sasuke thought, "I should brush my teeth".

Sasuke opened the bathroom door, Sakura glared at him, she was only in her bra and panties, she was blushing furiously, "I came to brush my teeth" Sasuke said, emotionless. "Could you do it later???" Sakura said through a fake smile and gritted teeth, "No" Sasuke replied.

"Fine" Sakura said, Sasuke went in and took his toothbrush, squirted toothpaste on it and started brushing it smoothly across his teeth, Sakura glared and waited for him to finish and get out so she could take off her remaining clothes and take her bath.

"Hurry up" Sakura said, "You don't want me to get cavities, do you?" Sasuke asked, emotionless, Sakura fumed and stomped out of the washroom, "Tell me when you're done" she said.

Once the door closed, Sasuke smirked and thought "That was way too easy" and took off all his clothes, drained the bathtub and turned the shower on. After 10 minutes, Sakura thought "It doesn't take 10 minutes for an average person to brush their teeth…" and she opened the bathroom door.

A burst of steam came out and the sound of a shower, Sakura sighed and stomped over to the shower (It has a curtain).

Then she did the stupidest thing any idiot could ever do, she pulled the curtains to the side in anger (Angry people do weird things sometimes…).

It was only a second, that was all it took, for Sakura to realize that people took showers _without clothes _and she pulled the curtain back and ran out of the washroom, suffering from a massive nosebleed.

At the time Sakura had pulled the curtains to the side, Sasuke was rinsing his hair and his eyes were closed, thank goodness.

When Sasuke came out Sakura was already asleep, in her only clothes, the bra and panties. Sasuke went to bed, too, and turned the lights off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I felt like doing this 'cause…well…I'm in a hotel…and I thought, "OH, I'm in a hotel, might as well do a hotel ficcy, hehe". The hotel I'm in is called Four Seasons Hotel!! Yay!! Just like the one Sasuke and Sakura are in!!

I dunno if this should be rated M…it does talk about…(beep) and stuff…

I made this in return for deleting my "When Living Together" fic 'cause it just wasn't getting any reviews…so I made this this…it's sorta the same plot but…in a hotel instead of Sakura's house.

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it.

Ciao for Now,

Ku


	2. The Fridge Door Pervert

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Two-The Fridge Door Pervert

The next day, Sakura woke up to see that Sasuke was gone, then she realized that she had kicked off her blanket at sometime during the night, "Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!! That's 2 times he's seen me like this!!!" Sakura squealed to herself.

Sakura went to the washroom and combed her hair, then she started to search for her toothbrush and remembered, "I left my toothbrush in the car!!!".

Her eyes shifted towards the bathtub, "I didn't take my bath yesterday…'cause of Sasuke-kun!" she thought, she ran the water again, but then this time, she locked the bathroom door, "Hehe, no peeking, Sasuke-kun" she thought.

Then she went into the bathtub and fell asleep.

Later…

Sasuke opened the door with a bag of take-out dumplings, he discovered that Sakura wasn't in her bed, and the washroom door was closed so he suspected she was in the washroom.

But why was it so quiet? He knocked on the bathroom door loudly, that woke Sakura up. "KYAAAA!!!!! How long have I been sleeping here!!??" Sakura screamed, feeling the water slightly colder.

"About 2 hours since I left" Sasuke said outside the door, "I'm coming out!!" Sakura said and climbed out of the tub and pulled on a white bathrobe, then she drained the tub. She opened the door and giggled at Sasuke, "I finally got to take my bath" she said.

She sat on her bed and asked, "Did you get breakfast?", "No" Sasuke said, Sakura made a weird face, "But I see a bag of dumplings right there…". "This is _your_ breakfast" Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed, "Why aren't you having it?" she asked, "I'm on a diet" Sasuke said, "But you're not fat" Sakura said, "I'm saving money" Sasuke replied, "But you just bought dumplings for me" Sakura said, "It's called being nice" Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at Sasuke for about 2 minutes, then she said, "You're a slow reader", Sasuke looked at her, "What?", "You've been reading that book since yesterday and I haven't seen you turn the page even once" Sakura said.

Sasuke said nothing but showed the cover of the book he was reading to Sakura, Sakura stared at it, "WHAT LANGUAGE IS THIS!?" she asked loudly, "I don't know" Sasuke said, "BAKAYAROU!!! How can you read a book with a language you don't even know!?" Sakura yelled, "I'm learning it" Sasuke said, "You don't even know what language this is!! What if these are just scribbles!?"Sakura yelled, "Hn" Sasuke said and lay down in his bed.

Sakura examined the book for a second, then she spotted some VERY tiny English printing on the bottom of the cover, Sakura glared at Sasuke, "This book is called 'The Art of Scribbling'" she said.

"Hn" Sasuke said, Sakura sighed, was he just a really sexy idiot??? Then there was a knock on the door, Sakura got up and peeked through the little hole in the door, she opened it, "Can I clean your room?" a guy in uniform asked.

"Uhh…no thanks…" Sakura said, "Okay, bye!!" the guy said, and Sakura was officially creeped out.

Sakura opened the mini-fridge and looked around for anything, when she didn't see anything that she wanted to eat or drink, she closed the fridge door…or atleast…tried to. The fridge door wouldn't close for some reason, "Sasuke-kun, help me close the fridge door" Sakura said.

Sasuke got up from his bed and started pushing.

**(The next part will contain some rated M themes, don't worry, no lemons or limes)**

The guy in uniform forgot that he went to their room, so he went again but before he could knock on the door he heard, "Aah, Sasuke, push harder!!!", and he started the blush.

"Well, I'm doing all the work!!", "But this is my limit…", "Then I'll break it!!".

The guy in uniform started to nosebleed.

Then Sasuke and Sakura heard something crack, "Omigosh, I think it broke!!!" Sakura said, "But we still need to keep going" Sasuke said, "But I' m tired!!" Sakura whined, "Well, if you won't do anything, I will" Sasuke pushed on the door. HARD.

A bottle of milk finally burst and the fridge door closed. On Sakura's hand. "AAAAAHHH!!! That hurt!!!!" Sakura screamed, then she looked at herself, the bottle of milk had burst its contents onto her ONLY shirt, "And I'm covered in white stuff!!!" she screamed, "Most of it should've gone in your mouth" Sasuke said.

The guy outside was blushing furiously and his nose was bleeding a river.

"Ugh…you got my only shirt dirty" Sakura said, then she took another bottle of milk and disposed all of its contents onto Sasuke, "AH!!! SAKURA!!!" he shouted, "Most of it should've gone in your mouth" Sakura said, mocking his words.

The guy outside ran like Lee to the lobby and in front of Mr. Ichi Ban, "What is it?" Ichi Ban asked, "2 people were DOING 'IT'!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, "People are always doing 'it' in hotels…that's why we have cleaning services" Ichi Ban said.

**(Rated M theme over)**

Back with Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura ran into the washroom first.

When she finished and came out she was only in her bra and panties, again. But Sasuke never even seemed to notice, he wasn't much of a hentai. "Can I a shirt and a pair of pants from you??" Sakura asked innocently, without saying anthing, Sasuke threw her a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks!" she said and put them on. The shirt was blue with a Uchiha symbol and the shorts were grey, just like Sasuke's regular wardrobe, Sakura squealed, "Look at me!! I'm Mrs.Uchiha!!!" she said right in Sasuke's face.

"Hn" Sasuke said, but when Sakura looked closely, she could be a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hahaha…funny. I got the inspiration for the rated M thing from the fanfiction "Perverted Conclusions", hehe.

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Does Ichi Ban mean anything??

A:Actually, Ichiban literally means "Number One".

Q: Sasuke wasn't a hentai???

A:A hentai's a pervert.

Owari,

Ku


	3. The Coke Side of Life

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Three-The Coke Side of Life

"It's lunch time, Sakura" Sasuke said, Sakura stared at him with her eyes half-closed, "Call me Mrs.Uchiha" Sakura said, "You're not married to my dad" Sasuke said, Sakura made a weird face, 'He doesn't get my joke, does he?' Sakura thought. They stared at each other for a second, "I'm married to you" Sakura said.

"No, you're not" Sasuke said and sat down on his bed, Sakura sat down on her bed. Sakura sat in sort of a thinking position, as if she was thinking, then she turned to Sasuke, who was sprawled on his bed, eyes closed.

"Kawaii…" Sakura thought, "Hey, Sasuke-kun" she said, Sasuke opened one eye at her, "KAWAII!!!" she though again, "What do you think of me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked up, looking like he was in deep thought and Sakura stared at him, there was a REALLY long pause, finally, Sasuke said "I think of you as…", Sakura tensed, "I think of you as…".

'As what!? WHAT!?" Sakura thought, "I think of you as…an annoying little girl" Sasuke finally said. (Anime sound effect "DONG!!") Sakura sweatdropped and her eye twitched.

"Uh…while we're living together for 6 months…do you think we'd…grow closer??? That you'd think of me as…a little more???" Sakura asked, looking away and blushing, Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'm not psychic" he said, "But do you think?" Sakura asked, Sasuke opened one eye again, "No" he said simply.

(Anime sound effect "DONG!!") 'You're really no fun at all, Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought, she slumped back into her bed and sighed, "Well…I think so" Sakura said, smiling lightly.

"Hey Sasuke???" Sakura asked, "Hm?" he said, eyes still closed, "What if we had a son? What would you want to name him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's brows arched a bit, as if in deep thought again. Sakura looked at him in his deep pit of concentration and thought. Then Sasuke replied with his eyes still closed, emotionless and unmoving, "Sake".

"NE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT!!!!???? WHY!!!???" Sakura screamed, immediately sitting up, "ARE YOU AN ALCHOHOLIC!!!!!!???????". Sasuke looked at the freaked out girl, he raised a brow, "No", "THEN..THEN WHY!!!!!?????" Sakura screamed again, Sasuke sighed.

"If you think about it, when our names cross it actually makes the word 'sake', so that's a reasonable name" Sasuke said, "Or you could stop liking me and marry Naruto". "NO WAY am I naming my son Sakuto" Sakura said, Sasuke made a lopsided smile.

"Seems you've gotten a bit smarter…Sakura-chan, I think I like you" Sasuke said, Sakura gasped, "REALLY!?", "Nope, you're still too stupid to fall for that" Sasuke replied. (Anime sound effect "DONG!!").

Then there was a knock at the door, "Cleaning service" the person behind the door said, Sakura opened it, it was the same guy from the day before, "No thanks" she said in a sweet, fake tone. "Okay, but if you need anything just call us!!!" the guy said.

Sakura nodded, "Oh and one more thing…next time you guys do 'it' could you do it a little louder??" the guy asked and walked away, Sakura glared at the guy's back, she had no clue what he was talking about.

She closed the door and went back in. She opened the mini fridge and took out a can of coke, she took a small sip and then she noticed Sasuke staring at her weirdly, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, "I drank from that yesterday" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened, then she gulped down the remaining coke in her mouth and thrust out her hand holding the coke can, "Take it back" she said, blushing and smiling a little weird. "Okay" Sasuke said, and he took a sip from it, he hadn't seen Sakura actually drink from the can.

Sakura saw and she quickly turned away from Sasuke, blushing madly, 'I tasted Sasuke's saliva…Sasuke tasted my saliva so basically…(squeal) we KISSED!!!' Sakura thought in delight.

Sakura had seen the coke commercial, it had said "The coke side of life", and Sakura thought 'That must've been the coke side of life', she looked at Sasuke who was still drinking the can of coke, she squealed.

'Ino is gonna be SO jealous when I get back and tell her' she thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tehee, a lot of Sakura's thoughts in this chapter. Still really short, but I tried to make it longer.

FAQ for this chapter:  
Q: Why coke? Why not pepsi or mountain dew or something?  
A: 'Cause the first present my half-boyfriend EVER gave me was a can of coke.  
Q:Why's that guy coming to clean the room EVERYDAY?  
A: 'Cause this fanfic is based on "Four Seasons Hotel", I'm staying there right now and there's a guy that comes to my room EVERY SINGLE DAY to ask if I need my room cleaned.  
Q: Is the guy that comes to your room the guy in this fanfic?  
A: Well…I dunno if he's a hentai but he's AWFULLY annoying!!!

Ciao for now,  
Ku 


	4. The Greatest Mystery in Life

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Four-Greatest Mystery of Life

Note: I've received a review lately about me putting in "Sakura said" or "Sasuke said" too many times, so I'll try not to do that anymore.

Another note: This chapter contains some things that the kids shouldn't learn until they're about 13…(and it's not sex).

**Time skip-a week and 3 days…**

Sakura woke up and went to the washroom, she saw that Sasuke was already in there, brushing his teeth. "Why is it that whenever I see him in the washroom, he's brushing his teeth???" Sakura thought. She took a razor from the shelf that the hotel supplied, sat on the rim of the bathtub and started shaving (Zomg, her LEGS).

Sasuke glanced at her with the what-the-heck-is-she-doing face, Sakura accidentally cut herself, "Ow..", but she just kept doing it. Sasuke rinsed his mouth and sat in front of her with a retarded mommy-whatcha-doin'?? face.

Sakura stared at him, "Why are you purposely cutting yourself?" Sasuke asked, innocently. "I'm not _purposely_ cutting myself, Sasuke-kun", "Then why are you putting this knife-thing on your leg?" Sasuke asked, "For the sake of my own good looks" Sakura said.

Then she resumed shaving and Sasuke stared at this process the whole way through.

In Sasuke's mind…

A little Sasuke brain cell runs into the laboratory and screams in a high-chipmunk voice, "Sasuke learned something, you guys!!! Sakura cuts herself to look good!!", and millions of other identical Sasuke brain cells look up from their tiny brain computers and squeak, "OOHH" and start typing it down on their computers.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura…

When Sakura finally finished, she put the razor back into the shelf and went for the phone, "Is she gonna call someone???" Sasuke thought. Sakura lifted the receiver and pressed the button with the word "Supplies" on it.

"Four Seasons Hotel Supplies, how may I help you?" someone said, "I'd like to order a tampon for Room 129", "Okay, thank you" and they hung up.

In Sasuke's mind…

The same chibi Sasuke brain cell ran into the laboratory and yelled in the same, chipmunk voice, "Sasuke's learned a new word!!! It's: tampons!!!", all the other Sasuke brain cells all squeaked, "OOHH!!!" and typed it down on their computers.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sakura put the receiver down and sat down on her bed, Sasuke was staring at her, "What's a…tam…pong???" he asked, the word didn't quite roll off his tongue. Sakura stared at him weirdly, her face turning red, 'I shouldn't have said it in front of him!!!' Sakura thought.

"Well…it's this thing that sucks blood out of...", "It's a weapon?" Sasuke asked, Sakura blushed a darker shade of red, "No…it's just…necessary for girls…", "Why only girls?", "'Cause…'cause guys don't bleed…down there…" Sakura was blushing like crazy.

Sasuke didn't understand, the chibi Sasuke brain cells in his mind were debating why guys couldn't use these "tam-pongs". "Do you wear it?", "Well…I guess you could say that…", "So it's armor?", "Eh…no…" Sakura was in a REALLY bad situation.

DING DONG!!! "SUPPLIES!!"

Sakura sighed, "Saved" she thought and went to the door, "Here's your tampon" a guy said, holding out a box, "Thank you" Sakura said.

Inside the room, Sasuke asked, "How do you put it on???", he looked at the foreign object. "Actually, you're not supposed to see me put it on" Sakura blushed, "Alright…" Sakura mumbled and Sakura went into the washroom.

When she came out Sasuke stared at her body for a long time, "I don't see it", "You're not supposed to see it" Sakura said.

She sat down on her bed and Sasuke stared at her, she stared back and there was a VERY LONG pause. Finally Sasuke asked, "Are you hiding weapons?", "What?? No, why???" Sakura asked, "Then why is your shirt so…full??" Sasuke asked, Sakura's eye twitched 'His mom must've never taught him the female anatomy…he's being really retarded today!!!' Sakura thought.

"It's not…full…I'm just…" Sakura tried to think of some kind of excuse that Sasuke would find credible, "I'm just…" Sakura had an idea, but it'd be embarrassing, "I'm just…fat here" Sakura said, trying her best to put on a fake smile.

"I've noticed that all girls are fat there" Sasuke said, "Ahh…well…girls just grow that way…" Sakura said. (And the chibi Sasuke brain cells started talking again, you know the drill).

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teehee, this chapter was fun to write. Since I'm 13 and I know these things…'cause in 4th grade they started teaching us sex ed. Sasuke seems a little OOC and stupid in this chapter and I'm sorry about that because…I REALLY tried hard to make him more quiet and y'know…Sasuke-ish but I sorta failed…

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it.

Owari,

Ku


	5. Switched Suitcases

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Five-Switched Suitcases

That night, the phone rang at 2:39am. The phone was right beside the tables separating their beds, and the ring volume was SEVEN so you could tell that that wasn't the MOST pleasant way to wake up. (Note: It's happened to me only too many times here in the hotel)

Sakura grabbed the phone from the charger and hoarsely groaned, "Moshi Moshi?", it was Sakura's dad, "Ano, Sakura", "Daddy??", "Yeah, Sakura, tomorrow I'm coming to pick you up at 8:00am", "B-but…!! It hasn't been half a year!! N-not even!!!" Sakura's voice was cracking and Sasuke was listening to every word (phone volume at SEVEN, hello??).

"Sakura, you're not PERMENANTLY leaving, our neighbor, Mrs.Dango, had to leave for a month so she needed someone to take care of her nephew and you know how your mom and I are so busy struggling to make money these days so we need you to come back for a month" Sakura's dad said.

"Thanks for telling me, ja ne, Daddy", "Ja ne". Sakura hung up and turned the ring volume to zero so it wouldn't bother them again.

She went back to sleep again but Sasuke was wide awake.

Next Day…

Sasuke woke up before Sakura and put the Uchiha shirt and shorts that she had worn previously into an empty suitcase, a suitcase identical to his. He left a card on the suitcase and went out for breakfast.

Later…

Sakura woke up and it was 7:30am, she climbed out of bed and put on another Uchiha shirt and shorts, then she saw the suitcase with the letter on it:

_To Sakura_

_I'm giving this shirt to you because_ _I can't stand the strawberry smell, it gives off my aura. I've gone for breakfast and by the time I come back I know you'll be gone, so I wrote this card. Ja ne for a month._

_From,_

_Sasuke_

_PS, my suitcase is identical to yours so don't mix them up when leaving._

Sakura smiled at this letter, though it could've been better. She put the card on a table and started reconstituting a bowl of ramen ("Reconstituting" just means putting water in, nothing experimental XD). She ate really slowly, thinking about the letter Sasuke had written her.

Then when she was done, she looked at her watch, "AHHH!!!! IT'S 8:10 ALREADY!!!??? AND IT TAKES 5 MINUTES TO GET FROM HERE DOWN TO THE LOBBY!!!!!" she screamed. She quickly got up and grabbed her suitcase (Or which she guessed was hers).

After 5 minutes of running at top speed…

Sakura ran outside, found her dad's car and leaned on it, panting. Her dad rolled the window down, "Tsk tsk, 15 minutes late, Sakura" her dad said, "Gomen…I didn't realize the time" Sakura said, opened the car door and got in.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke was in a restaurant at the top of the hotel that was made of glass, so he could see outside. "What would you like to order, Mr.Uchiha??" the waitress asked, "Uh.." Sasuke looked at the waitress then glanced out the window, then something caught his eye.

Pink.

Sasuke stared out the window for a moment then was brought back down to Earth by the classy waitress asking, "Mr.Uchiha?", Sasuke turned back, "Oh...just rice, thanks" he said, the waitress nodded and walked away. Sasuke's head turned towards the window again but Sakura was gone.

"Sayonara, Sakura" Sasuke whispered to himself.

With Sakura and her dad…

After an hour of driving, Sakura's dad parked in front of the driveway and Sakura came out, she opened the door and her mom greeted her, "Hello Sakura!!" then her mom noticed her wardrobe, "Why're you wearing that?".

"Sasuke-kun gave it to me, he was my hotel roommate" Sakura said, "Oh, that's nice" Sakura's mom said, smiling fakely, then she whispered, "He didn't do anything to you, did he?", Sakura giggled, "No he didn't, he wouldn't want to, anyways".

Sakura ran up to her room to put her Uchiha shirt into her closet but then when she opened the suitcase, she gasped, inside was ALL of Sasuke's clothes, "NO WAY" she said, staring inside the suitcase.

She was happy, happy that she had ALL of Sasuke's clothes, well, except the clothes he was wearing right now, and she was also worried, how would Sasuke live with only TWO sets of clothes!?

She hurried to the phone and dialed the number for their hotel room, then after maybe 5 minutes of waiting she remembered…she had turned the ring volume to zero that night after her dad called her!

Sakura held her breath as she stared at the suitcase in front of her.

With Sasuke…

After breakfast, he went back into his room, but when as he closed the door behind him he sniffed, and not crying sniffed but smelling sniffed, he still smelled the strawberry reek.

"Why do I still smell the strawberry reek? After Sakura left with her suitcase the room must've ventilated by now, right?" he thought, then his eyes swerved to the suitcase on the ground. "Oh, Sakura, you didn't!!" he yelled and ran to the suitcase and shoved it open.

Inside was the one shirt and pair of shorts that reeked of strawberry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teehee! What's gonna happen now??? Stay tuned!! (I sound like a friggin' Fruit Loops commercial)

Ja ne means see you, dango is actually a kind of candy kebab thing.

-Edit-Sorry about uploading Chapter 3 AGAIN lol...though I fixed it. I uploaded the wrong document omg.XD

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it.

Owari,

Ku


	6. Let the Rain Fall Down

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Six-Let the Rain Fall Down

Author's Note: OMG, is this like...the third time it's happened?? Sorry about chapter six getting replaced by chapter 4...A lot of you guys already read chapter 6 but, y'know...just to be clean. Oh yeah, and I added some more jokes just for laughs...Oh, and Dark Vengeance asked how old Sakura and Sasuke were in this story...actually, I haven't decided on that yet but uh...I'd say around 15. Sorry for the lame title, guys!! I know Hilary Duff is old (my friends adored her when I was 8 years old ZOMG) but I just thought it was necessary for this chapter. Also, I decided to took SpacePirateGirl's advice on starting a new paragraph each time someone talks.(Long note XD)

Sakura stared at the suitcase in front of her, 'No, this can't be happening!! What the heck???'.

Sakura thought, "Sakura!! Get moving!!!", Sakura's mom called from downstairs.

"Okay!!" Sakura shouted back, still staring at the suitcase.

Sakura went downstairs, "This is Mrs.Dango's address, don't get lost!!" Sakura's mom said as she handed a piece of paper to Sakura.

'Wow thanks, mom!! Their house is just across the street!!!' Sakura thought, taking it, "Thanks".

When Sakura was out of the house, she looked at the paper, _153 Fooly Cooly Rd. _("Fooly Cooly" is the name of an anime, I've never seen it but it's got such a funny name that I'll find time to watch it). Sakura blinked, 153 was her hotel room number.

When Sakura got to Mrs.Dango's house, she rang the doorbell, Mrs.Dango opened the door, "Well, hello!! You must be Sakura, Nekomimi's in that room over there" Mrs.Dango said, pointing to a room.

Sakura went into the room and saw a boy about 5 years old with raven hair and showed a stunning resemblance to a certain Uchiha she knew, "Can I get you something to drink? Sake?" Mrs.Dango asked from the kitchen.

"S-S-Sake???" Sakura stuttered.

"So you don't like sake? Would you like coke, then?" Mrs.Dango asked from the kitchen.

"Ahh...no, I'll have sake" Sakura said.

Mrs.Dango gave her the sake and went to the door, "I'm going! Bye!" she said and went out the door.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked Nekomimi, who was showing little interest of the blocks he was playing with right now.

Nekomimi looked at Sakura, "I want to draw!" he said, suddenly a lot more cheerful as if the topic was some sorta little kid party.

Sakura went to a shelf and got a 2 pencils and 2 sheets of paper, she went back to Nekomimi and gave him a pencil and paper.

Sakura was a very talented artist, she taught herself to draw ever since she was 2-years old, old enough to hold a pencil properly.

_Flashback_

_2-year old Sakura picked up the pencil in her tiny hand, and tried her best to draw a simple dog on the sheet in front of her._

_After about 5 minutes, Sakura ran to her parents with the sheet of paper, "Mommy! Daddy!" she said, showing them the piece of paper._

_The couple stared at their daughter's creation, although it was hard to make out, her mom finally said, "Aw!! What a cute little **whale**!!"._

_End flashback_

Nekomimi stopped scribbling and looked at Sakura, who was so deep in her pit of concentration on the picture she was drawing, she was in so deep she didn't even notice Nekomimi staring at her.

The picture had a chibi girl with pink hair and a chibi boy with raven hair, in a fancy-looking room, cutely shaded and coloured, as if it was done on Photoshop.

"Is that you?" Nekomimi asked, pointing to the pink-haired chibi and pulling Sakura right out of her pit of concentration.

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah, I guess so..." Sakura said, looking at her picture.

"Who's that?" Nekomimi asked, pointing to the raven-haired chibi, "He's...someone I know" Sakura said, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Who?" Nekomimi asked again.

"Sono hito watashi ai..." Sakura said, Nekomimi didn't know what that meant because he wasn't good at Japanese.

Sakura suddenly woke up from her trance, "Um...I'm tired of drawing, it's a nice day outside, let's go for a walk" she said and stood up.

"Okay" Nekomimi replied.

With Sasuke...(Yeah...I forgot about what happened to Sasuke so I just made something new up...)

Sasuke went to the washroom, "I can finally brush my teeth in peace..." he said to himself and took him toothbrush, squirted toothpaste over it and started brushing his teeth.

After he rinsed out his mouth, he looked over at the bathtub, "I can also take a shower in peace" he said and turned the water on.

With Sakura and Nekomimi...

After about half an hour of walking, Sakura felt something drop on her shoulder, "A raindrop?" she asked nobody in particular.

Then as soon as she said that millions of raindrops came down hard, as if it was on que.

Sakura squealed in the rain and hugged Nekomimi tight, "Don't worry, we'll be fine" she told Nekomimi, although she wasn't even quite sure of herself.

Sakura picked up Nekomimi and started running as fast as she could to the middle of nowhere (Tehe, a sentence from the song "Just Like a Pill" by Pink).

Then Sakura saw a familiar symbol.

Four Seasons.

Sakura ran her fastest to the hotel.

With Sasuke...

Sasuke was in the process of washing his hair again, after all, he hadn't washed his hair since that day when Sakura pulled back the shower curtains on him.

Sasuke rinsed out his hair and wondered about a few pretty unreasonable things, 'What if the hotel showers had hidden cameras?', he shuddered at the idea that some old gay pervert might be watching him right now.

DING DONG!!!

'Oh no...if it's that room service guy again...' Sasuke thought, "Sasuke-kun!!!", "Sakura?".

Sasuke grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, he unlocked the door and swung it open, "What are you doing here!!!??? It hasn't been a month yet!!" he whined, still dripping wet and only in the fleecy towel.

Sakura stood panting, with Nekomimi still in her arms, "We...went for...a walk...and it started...raining..." Sakura said in between pants.

"There's clothes in the washroom" Sasuke said, Sakura went in and closed the door.

Nekomimi sat on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke looked at him, 'So this is the kid that Sakura's babysitting' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, mister" Nekomimi said.

Sasuke blinked, "Huh?".

"Sono hito watashi ai" Nekomimi said, Sasuke made a weird face, "What? You're a boy right? You say 'boku, not 'watashi'".

"That's what Sakura-onii-chan said when she was drawing a picture of you" Nekomimi said.

"Ahh...yeah, 'sono hito watashi ai' means 'I love him' or literally translated it's 'I love that person'" Sasuke said.

"Hmm...so, you're Sakura's boyfriend?" Nekomimi brought up the topic.

"What!? No!" Sasuke shouted and fell off the table he was sitting on.

OMG, TWO WORDS!!! HAND. WRITTEN. I hated, hated, hated typing this chapter so much it hurts!!! Sorry for the hiatus but I think I'm gonna be going on hiatus AGAIN, sorry!! I woke up at 3am to type this and right now it's 7am, FOUR HOURS, PEOPLE!!!

Yeah so...my birthday was alright, like my usual birthdays...my parents buy me a cake but I can't eat it 'cause cream gives me a headache...so they eat it XD.

Owari,

Ku


	7. The Shut Up Kiss

My Hotel Roommate

Note: Sorry for replacing this with chapter 6, but I HAD to do it, you see, fanfiction put me on prohibition and I can't upload anything until the firs day of October!! And the thing is…I didn't do anything wrong!!! So anyways…when I'm off prohibition, I'll upload both chapters 6 and 7.

Another Note: Haha, for the mini contest, I guess SasuSakuLover169 was the closest, lol, "Sono hito watashi ai" means "I love that person" or "that person, I love", SasuSakuLover169 was really close saying "That man I love", that was good for a guess!X3

Another Note: This chapter's gonna be loads of funniness.XD

Chapter Seven-The Shut Up Kiss

Sakura came out, she hadn't heard any of their conversation. Suddenly, the sky cleared up, "Huh…what a quick storm…" Sakura said. Nekomimi jumped off of Sasuke's bed and looked out the window (aka, the whole right wall), it was clear and sunny.

Nekomimi smiled, then he turned around, "Sakura-sama, what's your boyfriend's name?", Sakura and Sasuke blushed, "His name's Sasuke-kun…and I told you, he's not my boyfriend!", "Sorry, Sakura-sama…".

Nekomimi started sniffing, not crying sniffing but smelling sniffing, "This place reeks of strawberry…" he said, Sasuke smirked, 'What an interesting kid', he thought. "It does not reek!" Sakura said, "It's just how I was _born_".

"Then why does Sakura mean '_cherry_ blossom tree'???" Nekomimi asked in curiosity, Sakura rendered speechless, for once she couldn't answer a 5-year old's question.

There was a weird silence. Then suddenly Nekomimi shouted, "LET'S GO TO DISNEYLAND!!!", "WHAT!?" Sakura shouted just as loud, Sasuke winced at their voices. "I went to Disneyland last year in November with my parents and it was SO fun! We did it every year! But this year mommy and daddy have to go for a month so I was hoping you and Sasuke-sama could take me" Nekomimi explained.

"And when did this tradition start?" Sakura asked, "When I was 1 year old, my sister, Nekobi (Nekobi means cat's tail), was 17 and was leaving for university the year after so we celebrated by going to Disneyland and they took me, and when I was 2 they brought me there again and so on" Nekomimi said.

"Well…we shouldn't disappoint him…" Sakura said, "Hn", "So we're going??" Nekomimi asked, "Yup!" Sakura beamed, "YAY!!!" Nekomimi shouted and jumped onto an unsuspecting Sasuke. Sasuke fell backwards with a loud thud, "Ow..", "Sorry, Sasuke-sama", "No…it's alright…" Sasuke groaned.

Later…

Sasuke, Sakura and Nekomimi stepped off the taxi. Sakura purchased 3 tickets and they went in through the gate. Sakura made a run towards the first souvenir shop she spotted, Sasuke and Nekomimi followed closely behind. They all scattered around the souvenir shop looking at everything.

Sakura saw a cherry blossom hair clip, "Wow…" she said, smiling, then she looked at the price tag, "WOW!!!" she screamed. Nekomimi strolled around the shop, then he smelled something and looked up on a high shelf, "Candy…", he said and drooled. Sasuke was having trouble finding something he actually liked, he spotted a Mickey Mouse plush toy, "Ew…".

As they went up to the counter, Nekomimi tip-toed just so his eyes could go slightly above the rim of the counter, he put a lollipop on it and Sakura put down the cherry blossom hair clip. The cashier asked, "Did you buy anything for your wife?", Sasuke blushed, "She's not my wife…", "Then why're you both in the same clan?", Sasuke growled lowly, "Okay, she's my wife".

Sakura giggled and blushed and Nekomimi was oblivious to all of this. After they paid, Sakura put the hair clip on, "You look pretty, Sakura-sama" Nekomimi said, unwrapping his lollipop, "Thanks, Neko" she said and smiled.

Sasuke glanced at the lollipop and it was awfully familiar, it was the Uchiha clan symbol, 'What!? How'd my clan symbol turn into a lollipop??!! My clan symbol symbolizes people running away in fear!!! Not a 5-year old sucking all over it!!' Sasuke thought as he stared at Nekomimi lick it.

"Hey, Neko, why'd you pick _that_ specific lollipop?" Sasuke asked, Sakura glanced at it, 'Oh…the Uchiha symbol…' Sakura thought, Nekomimi looked at Sasuke.

"My family always took me to Disneyland, if someone was ever taking me to Disneyland, it'd be my family, but this year is an exception so you 2 are my temporary family, so I figured the best way to get to know my temporary family…" Nekomimi explained, Sakura was blushing beet red, 'Family??? With Sasuke as my husband???' she thought, "…was to eat it" Nekomimi finished.

The 3 suddenly stopped walking and looked at what was before them, the fastest roller coaster they had ever seen. "Even Lee wouldn't dare to ride that…" Sakura said in awe, Sasuke just stared at it.

Sakura thought, 'I can prove to Sasuke that I'm brave!! This is my chance!!', "Sasuke-kun, let's go!!" she screamed, "Go where?? On that??" he asked and pointed to the roller coaster, "Duh!!" Sakura dragged Sasuke over to the entrance and told Nekomimi, "Wait for 'mommy' and 'daddy'".

Sakura handed the person the tickets and they went on. Sakura acted calm and relaxed but inside, her chibi Sakura brain cells were all screaming in chipmunk voices, "AAAHHHH!!!!!!! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!!!!!! SASUKE, YOU IDIOT, SAVE HERRR!!!!!!!!!!".

Sasuke also didn't look too calm himself. As they strapped into their seats, Sakura chibi brain cells were all screaming, "WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO!!!!!!!?????? WHAT IF SHE BARFS!!!!??? AND IN FRONT OF SASUKE, TOO!!!!!!!!".

Then the person pulled a lever type thing and suddenly the roller coaster went shooting off. Sakura did what a regular person would do. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, clutching onto her crush, "SAKURA!!!" , he shouted, and it wasn't 'cause of the ride, it was 'cause she was clutching onto him for her life.

Then the roller coaster slowed as it reached a peak, "Oh phew…" Sakura sighed.

ZOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura realized there were going WAY faster than Lee without his weights!! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN, I CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME FROM DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH, SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making Sasuke go deaf.

He was SO annoyed with her screaming, it was taking all the scariness out of the ride!!! So Sasuke did the one thing he could do to make Sakura shut up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-mmfph!?", Sasuke had pulled Sakura into a rough kiss, a bit too rough since he couldn't stand another second of her annoying screaming. Sasuke wouldn't let go, he knew that as soon as he let go, Sakura would wake up from her dreaming state and start screaming again.

The ride ended in a few seconds (I know, short ride, huh? XD) and Sasuke finally let go, gasping for breath, "Don't EVER scream again…and especially not on the long rides…" Sasuke said, imagining how he could ever pull a kiss through a long ride without breathing.

Sakura was totally speechless, she was just bushing madly. As they hopped off the ride, Nekomimi asked, "Was it fun?", "It was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, forgetting that she had had a screaming fit earlier on the ride, "Uh huh…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bwahahahaha!!! Isn't that just the best way to make someone shut up?? HAHAHA!!! Got that from a SasuNaru comic, actually, Sasuke kissed Naruto 'cause he wouldn't stop saying, "dattebayo".Hehe.

No FAQ 'cause I feel like it.

Ja ne,

Ku


	8. Chapter 6 is BACK!

Author's Note

Woah hi again, people. Just telling all you guys that didn't read chapter 6 that it's up now, so...read it.

And for those of you that HAVE read it before it was deleted for no reason in particular, read it again 'cause...I made some _adjustments_...

Yeah, okay so...BYE!!!

Ciao for Now,

Ku


	9. Another Hotel?

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Eight-Another Hotel???

Later that day...

"Okay, Nekomimi, we've gone on at LEAST 50 rides!! Can we go home, now?" Sakura said, sitting down on a bench, gasping for breath, Sasuke's face was red from embarrassment because of Sakura's out-of-control incident just a few minutes ago:

"_Sakura-onii-chan, I wanna go on one of those cars" Nekomimi said, pointing to some kinda little kid's race thing._

"_Okay, let's go, then" Sakura said and pulled on Sasuke's ear, "You're coming too, Sasuke-kun"._

"_But don't one of the rules say 'Only 2 people or less per car?'" Sasuke said, trying to get out of going to the cars._

"_Rules schmules, nobody cares about them, now are you coming or not!?", "Not really...OW!!!", Sakura grabbed Sasuke's ear and dragged him in before he could object._

"_Alright, awesome!! I'm at the wheel!!" Sakura said, trying to cram her long legs into the tiny space designed for a 5-year old's._

_'I'm pretty sure all the parents are gonna recognize me, grab their babies, and run for their lives" Sasuke said, sinking down into his seat, "Do I still look all that scary when I'm in a kiddy car??"._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the race will begin in 3...2...1, GO!!" the speakers sounded, "Alright, awesome!!" Sakura spun the wheel and the car went ZOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Isn't this speed a little inappropriate for little Nekomimi here?" Sasuke asked, 'Okay, that's just weird...I think we're going so fast that...I can't feel...my eyeballs...'._

"_Heck yes, Sasuke!!! You're right!! Time to crank up the D3!!!" Sakura shouted, _(seriously guys, most people won't understand this because this is targeted to people under 16, and they can't drive yet so...you might not get it) _jamming her foot on the pedal even harder, if possible, and 'cranking up the D3' when there wasn't even a shift to begin with._

"_Go Sakura-onii-chan!!" Nekomimi cheered, while Sasuke's always-perfect hair was now always getting in his face due to Sakura's neverending wheel spinning._

_Sakura was getting them crashed into thing like trees, rocks and occasionally... a Kingdom Hearts character._

_When the kiddy car finally came to a complete stop when they made a final crash in Mickey Mouse's face, "Sorry Mickey!! Need me to take you to a hospital?" Sakura said, leaning over the side of the car so she could see the Mickey Mouse under her._

"_It's okay little girl, don't worry about me!!" Mickey Mouse said, staring at her._

_After about 5 minutes he was still staring at her "Should I be feeling very violated of my body right now?" Sakura said, backing off a little into the car (squishing Sasuke and Nekomimi in the process)._

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" the 'Mickey Mouse' asked, Sakura screamed, grabbed the 2 boys and made a run for it._

End Flashback

"Y'know...after all that...I think the police are onto us.." Sasuke said, glaring at the one that got them in to this mess.

"Well, you told me that the Konoha Police were from your clan so...that won't charge you, will they?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was an idiot, "Sakura, my whole clan is **dead**" he said, pronouncing every word clearly so she could understand.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura said, smiling a little sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head, "I forgot".

"You girls are so...stupid these days" Sasuke said, slouching a bit into the bench.

"Um, excuse me? But last time I checked you didn't know what a 'tampong' was" Sakura said, suddenly getting defensive.

Sasuke showed no change in emotion but in his mind, the chibi Sasuke brain cells were all screaming and running around in their overheating cubicles, screaming "WHAT'S A TAMPONG AGAIN!!!?? WHAT'S A TAMPONG!!!???", their computers all read "Error" and some Sasuke brain cells were frantically tossing papers out of files, trying to find what 'tampong" meant.

Back to Sasuke, "Hm...yeah, what were those, again?", he asked, not really showing any emotion...still.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but she heard a soft sound...sorta like a cat, she looked down at Nekomimi and discovered the 5-year old was sleeping.

It totally made sense that he'd sound like a purring cat, thence, Nekomimi's name (Nekomimi:"Cat's ears").

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at Nekomimi for a while, "What do we do!!?? How can Nekomimi fall asleep like this!!!??? IN AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!!" Sakura whisper-screamed, throwing her arms up.

"Calm down, there's a hotel here, remember? It's _Disneyland_" Sasuke said, saying it like he was talking to a little kid.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh yeah...alright then, do you know where the hotel is?", getting up from the bench.

"Yeah actually, I do" Sasuke said, getting up and pointing to a tall building that looked a few good miles far.

"THEN LET'S-", "Shhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!", "-go".

-

Ahhh, this has to be the stupidest chapter yet!!! It's short and really cheesy, how much worse could it be!? Oh, and a few days ago was my homeroom teacher's birthday (Lol, super-close to mine) I dunno how old she is but she's pretty awesome compared to my other teachers so this is a big kudos out there to her!!(Doubt she goes on FF, though)

And another chunk of good news---I watched Fooly Cooly!!! It's only got 6 episodes and that's so sad 'cause Fooly Cooly is a REALLY awesome anime with nice graphics and everything. The quality's really good and the story is completely random and it jumps to conclusions but the end is sooo sad.

I HIGHLY recommend my fans watch Fooly Cooly sometime because right now it's the only thing on my mind (Other then my boyfriend, hehe), I mean SERIOUSLY, I'm sorry if this hurts any of my fans but I think I like it more than Naruto.

OKAY!!! I REALLY like Naruto, no lies in that. I just really thought FLCL was cool, so how good must an anime be to actually get me to stop loving the current anime (which I have loved for 3 friggin' years)? WATCH FLCL, it's more than perfect.

Owari,

Ku


	10. Shut Up Kiss 2?

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Nine-Shut Up Kiss 2!?

"It looks like we're at the same hotel room..." Sakura said when she opened the door to their room in the Disney hotel.

Inside of Sasuke's mind...

The chibi Sasuke brain cells were all staring at their computer screens (which were showing what Sasuke was seeing through his eyes XD) and all screamed in their high-pitched voices, "SAME HOTEL ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" and fell out of their chairs.

Back with Sasuke, Sakura and Nekomimi...

"Wait...there's really only one way to find out if it is" Sakura went over to the fridge, opened it and then tried to close it---it wouldn't close. "Oh yeah, it definitely is..." Sakura said, pushing at the door.

Nekomimi went to the wall (aka, the window) and looked outside, "The view's different", Sakura and Sasuke went to the window and made an "OMG, the whole view is just Disneyworld" face.

Sakura turned around, "Okay, guys...just relax, we're gonna go back home tomorrow" she said, sounding sleepy.

Sakura and Nekomimi suddenly heard a cough from Sasuke's direction, "Are you sick, Sasuke-onii-san?" Nekomimi asked.

"Probably, I'm fine though" Sasuke said and coughed again, Sakura lifted a brow.

"You're not 'fine', you take off your pants and get into bed right now!!" Sakura said strictly, 'That didn't come out right...' she thought.

"Okay, _Mom_" Sasuke said, undoing his belt, "WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!", "What?", "Are you wearing boxers?", "What do you think?", "Uh...no?".

Sasuke made a weird face and said, "I AM", "OHHHHHH okay, good..." Sakura said, Nekomimi stood totally bewildered.

Sasuke got into bed, coughing. Sakura sat down beside him, "I can't believe you're sick, Sasuke-kun, and I was SO looking forward to leaving tomorrow!!" she whined, Sasuke ignored her.

"I'm going down to the lobby to get some medicine, Nekomimi, take care of Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and went to the door, "I'll be the doctor you've never had!" Nekomimi said, obediently, making a salute across his forehead.

Sakura smiled and disappeared out the door.

Nekomimi bounced onto Sasuke's bed, "Need a tissue, Sasuke-onii-san?" he asked, handing a tissue to his "dad", "Thanks", "Want another?", "No, it's alright", "Here's another, "But I-", "And another", "Nekomimi?", "And another", "Nekomimi!!", "And another".

With Sakura...

Sakura was at the medicine store in the mall in the upstairs of the hotel, "I need a type of medicine for cold and flu" Sakura said, "You mean acetylsalicylic acid?" the cashier asked, Sakura paused for a moment, "What?".

"The only medicine for cold and flu here is acetylsalicylic acid" the cashier said, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum and letting it pop, Sakura winced.

"Um...don't you have something a bit normal like...aspirin???" Sakura asked, "acetylsalicylic acid IS aspirin" the cashier said.

"OH" Sakura said and the cashier stared at her weirdly(Seriously, who would know??).

Sakura ran to the elevator with the bottle of "acetylsilacylic acid" and the elevator closed.

_When I was young I used to listen to the radio_

_Waiting for my favourite songs_

"Er..." Sakura turned her head everywhere, looking for where the music was coming from.

With the surveillance camera people...

Two men were watching the surveillance cameras in the elevators, "Matsuri, I think there's a crazy woman in one of those elevators" he said, pointing to the screen with Sakura looking for where the music was coming from.

"I think you're right..." the other man said, looking at the screen.

Back with Sakura...

Sakura finally gave up looking for it, and just waited for the elevator to stop at floor 53.

_When they played I'd sing along_

_It made me smile_

The door opened and Sakura walked out, turning her head to look back at the elevator again (She's never been in one of those elevators with radios built into them XD).

Sakura went to her room and opened the door, "Hi Nekomimi!" she greeted the 5-year old, she looked around, "Where's Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke emerged from the mountain of tissues on his bed, "It's a good thing tissues are free" Sakura said.

"I didn't need all those, Nekomimi was trying to be 'the doctor we never had'" Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura handed him the bottle of aspirin, "Here, it's acetylsalicylic acid" Sakura said, smiling.

"Uh...thanks" Sasuke said, twisting the cap, taking out a pill and swallowing it.

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, "But still...I was SO looking forward to leaving!! And just 'cause you're sick, we have to stay!! It's so not fair! We have to stay behind just 'cause of y-mmfph!?".

Sasuke had kissed her AGAIN to stop her from ranting her head off, 'Argh, that's 2 times I've done it...but this time it's gonna be worthwhile' Sasuke thought.

When they broke apart Sakura was blushing like crazy AGAIN, "What? Why'd you kiss me again???" Sakura asked, her hands on her burning cheeks.

"Enjoy my cold" Sasuke said, smiling.

"What!? Enjoy your---ARGH!!! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura said, then sneezed, 'Cool, it's already taking effect' Sasuke thought.

Nekomimi just came back from the washroom, "Hm?" he was totally clueless about what just happened, "Nekomimi, Sakura needs a tissue" Sasuke said, still smiling.

-

Bwahahahaha!!! Am I evil or what? Sorry about not making anything too romantic so far...and I can't believe for so many chapters there's not even ONE trace of Sasuke liking Sakura!! But in the next chapter THERE WILL, MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!(cough cough)

Yeah well...my mom's forbidding me to go on to compy but I snuck on 'cause right now she's napping but she could wake up ANYTIME now so bye!!

Ciao for Now,

Ku


	11. Unpaid Hotel Fees

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Ten-Unpaid Hotel Fees

Later that night...

Sasuke and Sakura lay coughing in their beds (notice I said bed**s**).

Nekomimi had already created a doctor's headband by wrapping a paper plate with aluminum foil and sticking it onto his head. He used Sasuke's white dress shirt as a uniform, that went all the way down to his ankles.

The little rascal poked the lenses out of Sakura's reading glasses and put them on as well, but, being the good little doctor, informed Sakura that she'd be using contacts from then on (which left her totally confused).

Nekomimi stepped in the aisle in-between their beds, "Anything I can get for you???" he asked, trying to make a deep voice (inspired by Sasuke).

"I want to go back to Konoha" Sasuke mumbled, pulling his covers over his head, "I want to turn 16..." Sakura mumbled, rolling onto her side.

"Anything I can afford?" Nekomimi asked, Sakura looked at him drowsily, "Where would you get money?" she asked.

Nekomimi stared at her like she was crazy, "I'm a DOCTOR, what, you think doctors don't get paid?" he asked.

Sakura just made a "mm-hm" sound and went back to sleep.

"So, what would you like?" Nekomimi repeated, getting a little more impatient, now, glancing back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura.

"SLEEP" the two said in unison, Nekomimi half-closed his eyes and glared at the two.

Sakura's body lay limp in her bed as she tried to forget about her cold and she felt herself slowly drifting into a deep, deep-"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as something pounced onto her stomach.

She sat straight up and saw Nekomimi lying on his back, on her stomach, "What was that for!?" she asked impatiently, her brows furrowing together.

In Sasuke's mind...

All the Chibi Sasuke brain cells were asleep in their office chairs, Chibi Sasuke brain cell #156 woke up and drowsily asked in his high voice, "Is Sasuke watching Hannah Montana, again?", "Oooh...Hannah Montana" the other brain cells said sleepily and all hit their heads on their keyboards.

Back with Sasuke, Sakura and Nekomimi...

"It's 3:00pm, I always have my naps at 3pm" Nekomimi said innocently, pointing to the digital clock on the sidetable in between Sasuke and Sakura's beds.

"Go sleep on Sasuke's stomach..." Sakura said and went back to sleep.

Nekomimi went over to Sasuke's bed and suddenly bounced onto his stomach.

In Sasuke's mind...

All the Sasuke brain cells were awake, screaming in their high-pitched voices, "EARHQUAKE!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!" running around and around inside Sasuke's brain, throwing papers everywhere and screaming their little chibi heads off.

Back to Sasuke...

"Aaaahhh...okay, that's it, I can't sleep anymore...I have a huge headache right now..." Sasuke got out of his bed and Nekomimi willingly crawled in.

Sasuke sat down in front of the laptop the hotel provided for them and went on YouTube.

Half an hour later...

Sakura and Nekomimi were sound asleep, Sasuke was still on YouTube.

In Sasuke's mind...

The chibi Sasuke brain cells were all now certain that the 'earthquake' was over and they all went into their cubicles and fell asleep again.

Back with Sasuke...

Sasuke suddenly felt extremely sleepy and he fell asleep, letting his head make a beautiful landing on the keyboard.

DING DONG!!!

Nobody woke up. The perverted room service guy stood outside, holding a paper that read "UNPAID HOTEL FEES".

When nobody answered, the guy got a key and unlocked the door, he stepped inside and found everyone sleeping, then he glanced at Nekomimi 'Woah, they just did it like...a few weeks ago!! And that kid looks about...5 years old!!' he thought.

He put the notice on the sidetable and read the notice, "UNPAID HOTEL FEES:EXTRA BED".

-

OMG, THIS IS LIKE...THE SHORTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN!!! I'm so sorry for making this chapter so short, guys!! And I know how much you're looking forward to my story and when a chapter finally comes up---BANG!!! It's as short as an author's note!!!

Well...the reason I can't type these too much is mainly because of my homework and of course---the stupidness of adolescence. These weeks I've totally confused and I like 2 guys and I'm like...totally confused about everything and stuff.

Plus, I've got truckloads of homework and yesterday me and my mom got into a really big fight which ended up with me crying and her yelling her head off but we're good now.

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!

Owari,

Ku


	12. She's My Girlfriend

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter Eleven – She's My Girlfriend

Sakura shivered and felt around for a blanket, not feeling one she opened her eyes, "Wha..? What happened to…" she suddenly realized, "-THE BED!?".

The alarm clock sounded, Nekomimi, with his eyes still closed, smacked it so hard that it broke, "What's with all the screaming…we already have an alarm clock…", he said, sitting up.

Sasuke woke up and rubbed his eyes, he turned to see Sakura on the ground and a broken alarm clock, "What happened?" he asked, half-asleep.

Nekomimi grabbed the paper on the table and read it as well as he could (Need I remind you, he's still 5 years old), "Un…payd…hot-ell…feeeeeeeeeeeees…".

Sakura laughed half-asleep, "That's funny, I thought you just said 'Unpaid hotel fees'", "Oh, so that's what it says" Nekomimi said, still looking at the paper.

"WHAT!? UNPAID HOTEL FEES!!??" Sakura suddenly screamed, if she was on a bed, she would've fallen off of it then.

"Ouch…", Sasuke groaned, picking at his ear, "I think you'd make a pretty good alarm clock…".

Sakura ignored Sasuke's comment and said to Nekomimi, "Ah!! We don't have any money!! Why didn't we remember that hotels COST MONEY!? What'll we do?? There's no way to get money in DISNEYLAND!!!".

Sasuke looked pensive for a moment, "We won't pay".

Sakura turned to look at her crush, looking at him (with a T.T face), "That's a great idea!" she said, sarcastically, "If you like to get arrested!!".

"We have a chance of getting arrested, but it's very small if we make a run for it" Sasuke said, no emotion showing in his voice.

"You're not serious, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in disbelief, Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not doing it" Sakura stubbornly declared, Nekomimi stood behind her, "Then do you have a better idea, Sakura-onii-chan?" he asked, not sarcastically, but innocently.

Sakura sweatdropped, the kid had a point.

Later…

Sakura, Sasuke and Nekomimi walked casually in the lobby and to the front desk, suitcases and everything, "We're leaving" Sakura said to the manager, smiling casually.

The manager looked in a book and looked at Sakura, "You haven't paid", he said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Nekomimi were quiet for a second, then all three sharply turned and ran off, "KEEP THE CHANGE!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked behind her.

At the airport…

"Um…if you didn't know, Sasuke-kun, airplanes cost money, too" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Which is why you 2 will stay here while I go try to beg for a plane ti take us to Konoha for free" Sasuke said, emotionlessly, 'Dumb idea' Sakura thought.

Sakura and Nekomimi sat down on some chairs while they watched Sasuke go in a plane to talk to the pilot.

Half an hour later…

Nekomimi and Sakura fell asleep in the chairs, Sasuke wasn't back yet.

Another half hour later…

Sasuke was holding the pilot by the collar, "Listen, you give me and my two friends a ride on your little plane for FREE or I'll make sure you don't wake up to see the daylight of tomorrow" he said, fiercely.

"I-I would let you but there's only room for one more person on this aircraft" the pilot quickly said, sweating.

With Sakura and Nekomimi…

The speakers came on in the airport "Flight to Konoha leaves right now, all passengers to Konoha board plane immediately", Sakura groaned a little and half-opened her eyes, "…?".

With Sasuke…

"Oh, it's time to take off" the pilot said, looking at his watch, Sasuke let go of his collar, the pilot pressed a button on the million-button control dashboard and the door to the plane closed.

"Get in your seat, son, and don't forget to buckle in" he said.

"No wait, Sakura and Nekomimi!!" Sasuke shouted, panicking as he looked out the window towards the airport.

With Sakura and Nekomimi…

Sakura's half-closed eyes moved to a chart that read when all the planes would be taking off, "KONOHA – 3PM", Sakura lazily looked at her watch, "3:10pm".

She screamed, LOUD.

Which woke up Nekomimi, "What's happening?", She grabbed Nekomimi without answering and ran off at full speed.

With Sasuke…

"Don't take off!!" Sasuke shouted at the pilot, "Get in your seat, please" the pilot said, in his own seat, pressing numerous buttons.

"Don't go!! My friends are down there and I can't leave them!!" Sasuke was actually showing worry. Deep worry.

Sasuke looked out the window once again, just in time to see Sakura and Nekomimi running out the airport and towards the plane.

"Take-off" the pilot said and the plane began moving forward.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted, hands pressed against the window, his eyes filled with worry.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" she screamed, seeing his mouth form her name, she ran after the plane.

The plane was no longer touching the ground, "STOP THE PLANE, IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted at the pilot, the pilot paid no attention to him, "Sit down".

Sasuke shouted, "MY FRIENDS ARE DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!".

"We don't stop the plane for friends" the pilot said, not taking his eyes off what was in front of him.

Sasuke looked hopeless, his eyes clouded over, his mouth was partially open, "Oh no…" he said barely above whisper, "no…".

Then his eyes suddenly sprung with hope, "She's my girlfriend" he said firmly.

"Now that we do stop for" the pilot said (friggin' weird pilot XD), pressing a few buttons and the plane started coming down, Sasuke could hear the passengers complaining.

When the plane just touched the ground but hadn't stopped moving yet, Sasuke pulled the door and jumped out of the moving airplane, running towards Sakura and Nekomimi.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura cried, hugging him just as she was close enough.

Sasuke wasn't pushing her away, he stroked her hair, "I was scared, Sakura".

Sakura felt her heart beat faster, she hoped Sasuke couldn't feel it against him, he was scared of losing her?

Sakura buried her face in his shirt, "You're wearing the strawberry one…" she mumbled, referring to one of Sasuke's Uchiha shirts that she had worn before.

They stood there for a moment, Nekomimi looked up at them, puzzled at this "grown-up" action.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud shout corrupted their moment, it was the pilot, "YOU TWO CAN BOND LATER!!!!!!!!! WE'RE REALLY LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, Nekomimi looked at the pilot cluelessly.

Later…

The pilot was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, and Sasuke was at the wheel, "Won't be late now, will we?" Sasuke asked, driving at a faster pace than normal.

Sakura stood beside him, "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mr.Pilot, Sasuke can do ANYTHING", "You can trust Sasuke-onii-san, pilot-onii-san!" Nekomimi chimed.

The pilot was too swept over by the breakneck speed of the plane to respond to anything the three were saying to him.

Later…

"Nekomimi, we'll get you back to your mommy right away" Sakura said, as they ran at full speed back to Mrs.Dango's house, with Nekomimi on Sasuke's back.

When they arrived at Mrs.Dango's house, they rang the doorbell and Sasuke let Nekomimi get off his back.

Mrs.Dango opened the door, "NEKOMIMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squeaked, immediately taking the 5-year old into her arms, squeezing him tightly.

Nekomimi tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

Sakura smiled at the moment, and then glanced at Sasuke, who was watching this aunt and nephew moment, he had shown a lot of emotion since she had first started living with him in the hotel, emotion was something he only showed to people close to him.

"Thank you Miss Sakura and her adorable boyfriend, for taking care of little Nekomimi, here's your pay" Mrs.Dango said after letting go of the suffocating child, handing 1,000 yen (which is by the way, about $10) to Sakura.

'Man, if she had only paid me in advance (which means beforehand) we would've paid for the hotel and wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble…' Sakura thought, "Arigato…" she said, taking the money.

"Split?" she asked, handing Sasuke 500 yen after Mrs.Dango had closed the door, "Ahh no, it's alright" Sasuke said, turning down the offer.

"What? But I thought the reason you were kicked out of your house was because you had no money" Sakura said, taking back the money, they started walking back to the hotel.

"It is" Sasuke said, the slight smile on his face had not left yet.

Sakura looked up at him confused, "Then…why don't you want the money?" she asked, cocking her head, cutely.

Sasuke stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, Sakura stopped when she noticed he stopped, "Because of three very good reasons".

"What are they?" she asked.

"1) 500 yen isn't enough to pay my water bill OR electricity bill, let alone both

2) I don't take money that isn't mine

And 3…"

Sasuke stopped talking and stroked her hair again, "…I don't want to stop living with you", Sakura's heart skipped a beat, was she dreaming? Was Sasuke, her life-long crush actually saying these words to her right in her face? Did he like her?

Sasuke broke the moment, "Let's go back to the hotel" he said, starting to walk again, "O-okay" Sakura followed close behind.

Back at the hotel…

Sasuke unlocked the door to their room, "I'm so tired…" Sakura said, stretching.

"It's good to know that THIS hotel has beds" Sakura plopped down onto her bed and sighed.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, "Sasuke-kun", "Hm?", "Even if you don't go…you won't be living with me anymore…", "Why is that?", "Because I'm leaving tomorrow…" Sakura had a hint of sadness in her voice.

Her words struck his heart like a bullet from a gun, he felt like he had just died, "…it was fun" he said, looking down, letting his hair cover his face, he was forcing himself to smile, "This might not sound correct coming from me but---these few months have been the best days of my life yet".

Sakura felt her face redden and her heartbeat quicken "Same here" she whispered.

-

DONE!!!!!! Sorry to all you people that DON'T read my profile but 2 or 3 months ago I put in there that I quit fanfiction and I won't be writing fanfictions anymore, sorry to disappoint you. I think I'll actually finish this fanfiction, though, before I completely stop.

And, I've lost my interest in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden and my favourite anime is Death Note, now. Sorry.

I hope you guys like this chapter, 'cause the end is coming soon.

Owari,

Ku


	13. This is Farewell

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter 13 – This is Farewell

The next morning, Sakura had decided to catch a taxi and leave early. It wasn't 'cause she was in a rush to leave--that was the last thing she wanted to do. But if she was to stay until Sasuke woke up to say goodbye to her…

She'd have to see him sad.

She hadn't seen Sasuke that sad since the Chuunin Exams when her hug made him realize he was being consumed by Orochimaru's curse mark. (Have you forgotten that I'm still using the original story of Naruto? XP I don't like to change storylines)

So that morning at 6:00am, she quietly arose from her bed, and glanced over at Sasuke. His sleeping expression already read "sad" all over.

'He actually looks sad…wonder why. Is it really 'cause I'm leaving?', Sakura wondered.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

Sasuke was asleep, so it was breaktime for the chibi Sasuke brain cells. Each chibi sat at their computer, motionless and depressed. They all let out one huge sigh at the same time. "We're gonna miss Sakura!!" they all whined at the same time. Some breaking out into tears, and some reaching for the fridge for comfort food. Suddenly, a chibi brain cell pulled up the TV (which was basically what Sasuke was seeing through his eyes, and the TV's off since Sasuke's sleeping and can't see anything).

The chibi clicked the "power/awaken" button on the TV. All the chibis got together to see.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke's eyes flung open, but his body stayed motionless, careful not to make any sound until he realized what situation he was in. He silently turned his head to see Sakura taking a bag, and neatly folding the strawberry-scented Uchiha shirt, then putting it in.

'Wait, what's Sakura doing? Is she leaving?? How could she not tell me?' Sasuke thought.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

"Wait, what's Sakura doing? Is she leaving?? How could she not tell him!?", all the chibis said at once.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

'Should I do something?', Sasuke thought.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

"Should he do something!?", they all asked themselves at once.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

As Sakura turned the doorknob, she thought she heard a faint "Sakura…", but she brushed it off as just hearing things. But as she closed the door behind her she heard a much fainter "…arigato".

5 minutes later…

Sakura was racing out of the lobby, trying hard to hold back tears. She never thought a farewell could be so, well…difficult.

Outside, she waved for a taxi. No sooner had a taxi arrived, that she was fighting back a wave of tears. "Where to?", "Just drive me to Konoha, I can walk from there, thanks" Sakura replied to the driver.

She hoped she'd have enough money to pay the driver, if she didn't her parents would get so angry, but she wasn't concerned with that right now.

As the taxi driver drove, it started to rain. Then after a while it started to pour, the driver turned the windshield wipers to the max.

With Sasuke…

After 10 minutes of wondering if what he said was "the right thing", he got up from his bed to look out the left wall (if you were carefully observing while reading chapter 1, you'll remember that the left wall is an entire window).

The rain was definitely pouring; he'd hate to be a person stuck in this weather. Or rather…specifically Sakura.

With Sakura…

When she arrived at Konoha, the rain was freezing cold and there was heavy thunder and lightning. As Sakura paid the driver and wished him safety on the road, she pushed open the door and ran out, closing it behind her.

"Ahh!! Cold!! Freezing!!" she screamed to herself as she made her way to her house.

"Cold, cold, cold…dah…", she shivered as she walked, 'Why the heck is my house so far from the gate of Konoha?? Gah, doesn't matter…as soon as I get home I can be toasty warm…like Sasuke is right now…' she thought.

The more she walked the heavier the rain/hail and lightning got. "I hope I don't get struck by lightning and die…how ironic would that be".

With Sasuke…

As he looked out he noticed the rain was getting worse. 'There are no taxis in Konoha, so she'll have to walk through Konoha to get to her house…and her house is really far from the gate…' he thought, worry building up in him.

'But she's smart enough to remember that she can teleport, right? I've got nothing to worry about…' he thought, walking to his bed and lying down.

With Sakura…

"Oh, this rain is seriously cold!! How much more do I have to walk!!", she screamed at nobody.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

"He's not worried about her!! We all know that she couldn't possibly remember that she can teleport!!", a chibi exclaimed.

"Then we must commence 'mission: teleport'!!", another chibi exclaimed, "YOU!!", he shouted, pointing at a random chibi (which just so happened to be Sasuke's only "romantic" brain cell, called Renai, Japanese for "romance" XD).

"You'll leave through Sasuke's ear and travel to Sakura's brain, and remind her brain cells that she can teleport!" another chibi explained.

"What!! I'm his ONLY romantic one!! Don't you know that if I die in that freak storm out there and I don't come back, then Sasuke won't have that sexy personality anymore!!", he shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, just go", the rest of the chibis all said at once and shoved him through the door of his brain and out his ear.

-

This was originally linked with Chapter 14, but the topic changed so suddenly that I had to split it into two chapters.

Ciao for now,

Ku


	14. Save Sakura Stupidly

My Hotel Roommate

Chapter 13 – Save Sakura Stupidly

With Sasuke…

"What the heck…I suddenly forgot how to smirk…", Sasuke said to himself. Renai hopped from Sasuke's ear and floated through the air, weightlessly (Well he weighs 0.0000000000005 pounds, what do you expect?), saying "Hi" to passing germs and bacteria.

He floated his way to Sasuke's face, where he thought he'd get to the door faster. Sasuke exhaled, which sent Renai flying, "Weeee!!". (Okay, this fanfiction is getting weirder by the second).

Sure enough, he made his way to the door, where he made a detour through the keyhole, saying "Hi" to some rust germs.

Renai heard someone coming, and he smiled, "Perfect". As the person walked by, Renai floated onto the person's shoe, where he stuck himself to some gum on the sole.

But just when Renai thought he could rest in the gum for a while…

He noticed he was surrounded by chibi Ino cells. "What the heck!! Where'd you all come from!!" he shouted, trying to dig himself deeper into the gum. The Ino chibis all ran toward him, smothering him with hugs and kisses, "Ino chews a lot of gum" an Ino chibi said.

Renai sighed.

Renai got off the "gum express" when he reached the lobby, bidding farewell to the Ino chibis who rejected his offer of visiting the Sakura chibis, saying, "We'll just take another spin around the hotel".

Renai walked through a crack in the automatic door, only to be pushed right back in again, "Wow, that is a freak storm", he said.

Later…

Renai was violently flying through the air, dodging rain particles and dust. When he saw an airplane beside him he realized how high he was. He thought he might take a break and crawl through a crack in the airplane, maybe to just stay in someone's brain for the night (That sounded just too weird).

Turns out the brain he "invaded" was Akamaru's, seeing that he had climbed into the suitcase section. (First Ino, then Akamaru, it's a small world, huh? XD) As he entered into the brain, he was trampled by a stampede of chibi Akamaru's, all licking him to death.

"Thanks for welcoming me, um…guys, so do you have any food?", Renai asked. All the Akamaru's grabbed a bag of dogfood with their teeth to offer him, "Actually, y'know what? I'll pass". (Wow Akamaru has microscopic bags of dogfood in his brain!!)

Later..

Sasuke bid farewell to the million of Akamaru's and had a skydive trip straight into the heart of Konoha, where he found…

Sakura!!

He climbed up her leg as she walked by him, and up her shirt (Don't think wrong, pervs XD). Then up her neck and into her ear…

He was just in time to interrupt all her brain cells while they were having their lunch, "Uh…hello, ladies", he said, trying to sound smooth.

"What do you want?" the rude Sakura chibi asked, "Well, I just wanted to remind you guys that Sakura can teleport".

"Well NOW you tell us that!! She's at her house's door!!" rude Sakura chibi exclaimed.

"Oh…well, that's pretty bad weather, y'know!!" Renai shot back weakly.

"Well, you could've let one of the other Sasuke cells in her shirt do it, y'know", rude Sakura chibi said, "What other Sasuke cells in her shirt!!".

Then Renai remembered that Sakura had Sasuke's Uchiha shirt, which was obviously full of Sasuke chibis, "And I traveled all this way!!", he complained.

"Well, you could go down there and party with them", another Sakura chibi said.

"Well…okay, see ya!", he said, hopping out of Sakura's ear, and into her shirt, where the Sasuke chibis were dancing to "Fighting Dreamers" (Well, actually it's called "Go!!" but it's better known as "Fighting Dreamers").

Sakura rang the doorbell, and her parents opened the door, "Omigosh, Sakura!! Welcome back!!" her mom screeched, "Welcome" her dad said, unenthusiastically, engrossed in his newspaper.

Sakura ran upstairs to her room. Then looked out her little window and remembered the hotel room, she missed the wall-wide window, she missed the unclosable fridge door, she missed the bed-stealing managers, heck, she even missed the perverted room service guys!! But most of all she missed Sasuke.

The rain wasn't letting up. In fact, it was terrible right now…and probably couldn't get any worse.

"My clothes are all wet…I should change" Sakura said to herself (unknowing that all the Sasuke chibis in her shirt could hear her). All the Sasuke chibis suddenly stopped after hearing what she said, the DJ chibi even stopped (Which made a very ironic record scratch sound).

As soon as the Sakura chibis heard, a team of them all rushed down into the shirt to go slap whoever tried to look at her.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

All the Sasuke chibis were at a little meeting table, nobody was talking, everyone was anxious and playing with their fingers (Not like Hinata, kinda like Shikamaru).

A Sasuke chibi spoke up "Do you think he made it?", all the other chibis stared at him, "We can just pray that he did" another said.

As if on cue, all the Sasuke chibis clapped their hands together and shut their eyes at the same time and prayed silently. (That's so cute X3 Praying chibis)

With Sasuke…

"Why do I suddenly feel like praying??" Sasuke asked himself.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

As if on cue (again) all the chibis said "Amen" at the same time and opened their eyes. "Okay, let's commence 'mission: SSS'!!" a chibi shouted enthusiastically.

A chibi's tiny hand shot up, "Yes?", the chibi lowered its hand, "What does 'SSS' stand for??".

The other chibi stared for a while, "Save Sakura Stupidly".

Another chibi's hand shot up, "Yes?", "How is it stupid?", "We're gonna make Sasuke go out and find Sakura--in that storm".

-

Hahaz!! Originally this was linked with chapter 14, but the topic was sort of a switch (again) so I made it into a separate chapter.

Warningz: The next chapter is THE LAST!! Then after that is a tiny sequel (Which might be followed by a threequel)

Ciao for now,

Ku


	15. Reunited

My Hotel Roommate

Note: Just 5 minutes ago I counted how many people favorited this story and didn't even bother to review. Guess how many?? 31 people!! Now, I'm not being mean and forcing. But...only 15 out of 46 people that favorited bothered to review.

Chapter 14 – Reunited

And with that, the chibi said "All in favor say 'stupid'!!". The "room" was filled with loud "stupid"s, and no Sasuke was found without the word "stupid" coming out of his mouth. Well except for one…

With Sasuke…

"Why do I feel like saying 'stupid' now??" he asked himself, hoping that he wasn't going insane because Sakura wasn't there.

Then he suddenly got the idea that he'd go out and rescue her.

Without a second thought, Sasuke ran from the hotel room, bolting down the hallway, and almost crashed into the closing elevator doors.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

"Should we remind him that he can teleport?" a chibi asked the rest, "Of course not! Isn't this fun?" another said, and the others agreed.

With Sasuke…

After reaching the lobby, he forced open the automatic doors (Stupid, huh? XD) and dashed out. Running through heavy rain and hail, and dodging speeding cars.

With Sakura…

As she lay on her bed and remembered her moments with Sasuke she noticed…

That every time she and Sasuke were apart from each other, it rained.

That kind of freaked her out.

She looked out the window, the rain was getting a bit lighter. "Sasuke?", she asked herself. Was their distance really controlling the weather? (So cheesy)

Sakura dashed out of her house and stood in the rain, "Sasuke?" she repeated to herself, looking around for him.

With Sasuke…

"Ahh yes, the rain is letting up" he thought, still sprinting to his destination.

With Sakura…

The rain was getting lighter and lighter, "Oh my gosh…is Sasuke really coming?" she asked herself. The rain was now a light drizzle.

With Sasuke…

As he sprinted he noticed the rain letting up. Just then, he noticed it, too. 'Everytime me and Sakura are separated, it rains' he thought, as he made his way through Konoha.

With Sakura…

She blinked, then noticed…

A flash of blue in the distance.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Sakura!!" she heard him shout faintly in the distance, as the rain got lighter and lighter.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she screamed, as she ran to him.

When they were running to each other, just a meter apart, the dark gray clouds cleared up and the bright sun appeared, shining down on them, and only them.

They stopped running, still being a meter part, and looked at the clear blue sky. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, "Sasuke…", she smiled.

Inside Sakura's shirt…

"Now's my chance!!", Renai shouted as he flew up her throat and out of her mouth as she said "Sasuke" and into Sasuke's ear. "Renai!!" the Sasuke chibis shouted, all gathering around him.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke suddenly felt something and without thinking, he grabbed Sakura and touched his lips with hers.

Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise, but then she closed them happily as she kissed back.

Inside Sasuke's mind…

All the Sasuke chibis were screaming and clapping, "WOO!! GO SASUKE!!".

With Sasuke and Sakura…

As they let go, they smiled at each other. "I love you, Sakura" Sasuke said to her. Sakura giggled, "I know", as she met her lips with his again.

Nearby, Nekomimi walked out of his house (Remember that Nekomimi and Sakura are neighbours OwO) and saw them together.

He ran towards them, "Sasuke-onii-san!! Sakura-onii-chan!!" he shouted, as Sasuke and Sakura let go and turned their heads to look at their enthusiastic "child" ran up to them.

"My auntie said that you guys can babysit me every weekend!! Isn't that great!!" he shouted, excited, jumping into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smiled. Sakura laughed, "It sure is".

-

THE END!!

Sorry about this fanfiction kinda having no specific storyline or problem. But don't you like it?? XD No sorry, even if some people don't like it, I really do.

AND!! (Don't go yet, people!!) I'd like to say that the sequel that follows this will be DEDICATED to 2 people that really encouraged and helped me with this story:

Kunoichi Echizen and Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover!! Kunoichi was my friend on FF ever since my other pretty successful fanfiction "Naruto-kun, I think I'm Pregnant", and Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover was the first to comment on my first chapter of this fanfiction, and after a long hiatus that was almost a year, both were still here to review my last chapters. Thank you both!! And of course, everyone else out there that even bothered to click on this!!X3

SasuSaku4Ever!!

Owari,

Ku


	16. Sequel

My Hotel Roommate

Sequel

_It's been a whole 3 months since the whole thing with Sakura being forced out of her house and all. Sakura and Sasuke are now Nekomimi's official (And by official I mean that they're official ;P) babysitters. Not to kill the tradition, they use their babysitting money to use it for a hotel room._

"Sasuke, where's my toothbrush!?" Sakura shouted from across the room. She was packing her bags (but since she left her suitcase in her father's car again she didn't have much to pack).

Sasuke leaned out from the bathroom in boxers, and once again, brushing his effing clean teeth.

"How should I know?", he asked, through foam and bubbles.

"Well--'cause--well, you should!!" Sakura said, not sounding too smooth.

It was another morning in the--Uchiha hotel room. "Can you drive me back home today, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped brushing and looked at her with a weird face, "I'm 15, Sakura, what do you think?", "Oh yeeaahh…", she said, it was hard to believe that someone that tall (and cute) was 15.

Sakura thought Nekomimi might know something about her missing toothbrush. She quietly and tenderly crept up to the sleeping child and… pushed him off the bed.

"Ouchies!" Nekomimi woke up and rubbed his head, half-asleep.

"Good morning", Sasuke said, still brushing his teeth, "'Morning", Nekomimi replied, then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, I prefer to be woken up with a gentle nudge" Nekomimi said, rubbing his sore head.

"Trust me, that's _gentle_ for her" Sasuke said and went back to the washroom to rinse (finally).

Sakura glared at Nekomimi like a detective would glare at a suspect, "What do you know--", dramatic pause, "--about my toothbrush!?". DUN DUN DUUUUN!!

"Hm…Sakura-san, I remember that--", "So you did steal my toothbrush, you…you PERSON!!" Sakura was glaring so hard at Nekomimi that if his eyes weren't half-closed, they would've been totally burned through.

"Actually…I remembered that you didn't--", "I didn't keep an eye on my toothbrush so you'd have a chance to _**steal my toothbrush, riiiight!!**_", "You didn't bring one".

Sakura stared at the half-asleep child blankly for a moment, "Oh yeeaahhh!!" she finally exclaimed.

Sasuke (with a minty fresh mouth) stepped out of the washroom, "So, Nekomimi, ready to go home?", "Yup! But I will really miss you guys".

Sakura, who was greatly overwhelmed by this touching moment, shouted "Aww c'mere, you!!" and embraced Nekomimi in a suffocating bear-hug (Or should I say…Tsunade-hug…if you know what I mean XP).

When Sakura finally let go of the hyperventilating child, she opened her arms to Sasuke.

"No, really, I'd rather not", he said, backing away. "Aww, c'mon, Sasuke-kun!", Sakura urged, walking towards him. "Never".

Sakura sighed, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to use chakra this month. Sakura poofed and disappeared. Sasuke freaked out.

"Ah! Is she above me? Or below me?", "Behind!!".

And before Sasuke could react to the voice, Sakura Tsunade-hugged him from behind. In a few seconds, Sasuke was on the ground, hyperventilating with Nekomimi.

"Hm, when you boys are done choking, we'll leave", Sakura said casually and went into the washroom to straighten up.

Nekomimi gagged a bit and looked at Sasuke, "And you call yourself a shinobi", Sasuke glared.

-

Before this was supposed to be chapter 13, but then I realized that chapter 13 is supposed to be after Nekomimi leaves, so this didn't work. So I made it um..kind of a sequel thing. Not really XD.

I hope it sounds a bit like a family. Sorry if it doesn't, but this was all about the cuteness and humor (Mostly this whole fanfiction is cuteness and humor)

Owari,

Ku


End file.
